


Why Not Me?

by TheWolfFearsHer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Not between Sherlock and John, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sherlock Has A Sister, Suicidal Thoughts, but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfFearsHer/pseuds/TheWolfFearsHer
Summary: As if his torturous childhood wasn't enough the man had to come back for more.Originally posted to Wattpad December 26, 2015





	1. Realizations

Delilah 

I'm sitting in the bath, the tub is steaming. I have candles around, scented of course. I just get into my Mind Palace when Mycroft barges in. "Sister, dearest. I do have reason to believe Sherlock is in love." I basically jump out of the bathtub grabbing a towel. "What?" I said in astonishment. Ah bugger, feelings..... "I do believe you heard me the first time according..." "Yeah, yeah." I cut him off. The dinner bell rang, mummy shaking it ever so violently so everyone would hear it. "We finish this conversation later, Mike." He cringes when he hears me call him Mike, he absolutely hates it. 

I don't realize I'm laughing until I receive a stern look from father and mummy asks me what's so funny. "Ask Mike." I chuckle. Receiving another stern look, "Sorry father." I mumble. Mycroft smirks, "Mummy, I do have reason to believe Sherlock is in love." "With a male or female?" Father asks. Mycroft simply bows his head. "That is quite enough dinner tonight." Father gets up and walks away. "Right now we'll be going to our room." Mummy replies disappointed in, not father, but my brothers and I. 

Sherlock

John is staring at me. I was staring first. We are both staring. This wasn't a death stare but an 'I wish I could hold you' stare. Feelings? Me feeling? What is happening? I do believe they call this feeling, love. I could sit here for hours thinking about John, actually I do. He has his own room in my Mind Palace. This is bad. Really, really bad. Suddenly my phone rings, I take this as an opportunity to break free of the stare. "Hello?" "Having fun staring?" Delilah laughs. "Oh, piss off." "Mummy and Father are at Mycroft's place, but we need to talk. You, me, and Mycroft. We are coming at 11. Make sure John is gone or asleep." She went quiet. "Sherlock?" John asks quietly. I turn to face him, only realizing to late I had a worried look on my face. "Sherlock?" Delilah said through the phone. "Um, yeah. I'll make sure. Bye De." "Goodbye, brother." The line went dead. "Sherlock?" John asked again. I knew exactly what to do to make him leave..... "What?!" I turn yelling. John gets a scared look on his face. It's 10 right now if I yell he won't come home for a while. "I was just wondering if you were okay." "Why do you care, John!?" John puts a hand on my shoulder, I shrug it off. "Fine!" he yells, "be that way!" He grabs his keys, wallet and phone. But no clothes. 

At Precisely 11pm

I shoot the wall, what could they possibly want to talk to me about? Suddenly Ms. Hudson says, "Oh dear, that's my bloody wall Sherlock." "I'll pay for it and the many damages that will happen again." Delilah said from behind the fragile old woman. "Sherlock, you've got guests." Ms. Hudson says smiling and walking away. "What do you want?" I growl. "You and John....." Mycroft begins sitting down. "How do you feel around him?" Delilah interrupts, oh mummy wouldn't like that. "Confused, wanting to hold him every second, longing, I believe what they call butterflies are in my stomach...." I stop midsentence as Mycroft and De look at each other. "What is it? I whisper looking to my older sister. Her lips slightly part before she says something, clearly thinking how to put, so I would understand. She was the only one of us three that had feelings, yet she always said they were a disadvantage, although she is the smartest one of us, whether Mycroft likes to admit it or not. I'm lost in thought when De slowly says, "Sherlock, you're....." She paused as if she was upset to say it, "in love." 

John

I open the front door, it's a little after midnight, when I pause hearing voices coming from upstairs. "Sherlock, you're.... in love." A woman says. I felt a shiver go down my spine, with who? Me? Don't be silly John, you're too average. I was thinking when suddenly Sherlock said in wonder, "In love?" He paused. I thought they had heard me as I was walking slowly up the stairs to hear them better. "With John?" "Of course with John, you of all people shouldn't be so blind." A voice said, I recognized this one....... Mycroft! "What am I supposed to do, De?" Sherlock practically begged the girl for an explanation. "You do what everyone else does, tell him or wait for him to tell you." De responds. "You think....? He loves me too?" Tired of standing there I acted as if I was drunk staggering by going straight to my room. They all mumble at the same time, "We know you're not drunk." I laugh to myself of course they do. I go back up to my room closing the door, only to have it open again. "Hello, John my names Delilah." The woman said walking in. Delilah was beautiful I mean damn. She had silk brown straight hair, died purple at the ends. She was wearing semi-formal clothing. Her skin was so pale but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Why was she with Mycroft and Sherlock? Was she Mycroft's girlfriend? "John?" Her voice stopped me from thinking. I had only just realized I was staring at her. "Um- sorry what did you-"She cut me off. "I said, how are you doing this fine evening?" Is she flirting with me? She laughs, "Quite the opposite, I was sent in as William's wing-man." "What-"I pause only to realize I was thinking out loud.


	2. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes thoughts of suicide, murder, self-harm and rape.. This chapter reflects on the past on my version of the Holmes family. It is an important chapter so please try to read but if you can't I understand.

Delilah

Why do they always stare? I'm not pretty, at least that's what mother says. 

Delilah's Past Narrator.

"Oh come on! Delilah you've got to stop looking in the mirror all the time! You aren't even that pretty!" Mrs. Holmes yelled at her 8 year old daughter. "Why do you even care? Your brothers don't, they take it and leave it." A 10 year old Mycroft walks in, "For goodness sake mother, do you have to be rude to the youngest child." "Do not defend her Mycroft, she is a girl." Mr. Holmes says walking in. 

Years Later

"Delilah, help your mother do the damned dishes." Mr. Holmes yells at her once again. "She never actually does them, it's all me." Delilah mumbled under her breath. "What did you say to me?" "I mean come on I'm 13!" Her sudden outburst got everyone in the Holmes house to become curious. The two boys sticking their heads out of the bedrooms, mother dropping a plate. Noticing everyone listening and watching. Delilah sunk down realizing her mistake. "I will deal with you later." Mr. Holmes growled. The children all winced knowing what was going to happen to her when everyone was trying to sleep. 

When the dishes were done, Delilah wishing there was more. Ran into Sherlock's room trying to hide. She was close to him. He quietly but quickly told her to get out, knowing he too would be beaten to a pulp, if his father found out she was hiding in his room. "Delilah!" The scary voice of Mr. Holmes boomed. Mycroft began to shake, Sherlock began to worry and Delilah began to cry. She silently stepped out of Sherlock's room. *Gulp* "Come take a seat while we 'chat'" He said calmly, she obeyed, shivering. They sat there for 15 minutes waiting for the rest of the house to be sleeping. Mycroft was drifting almost there, when her screams filled the house. Sherlock was awake playing with hi action figures. But not Mrs. Holmes she was fast asleep never woken. For she was far to use to this. "We named you Delilah so you would be gentile as a flower, but you not." One slap to the face. "You are a girl, you do house work!" One belt whip to the butt. "You're not even attractive!" A black eye. He grabbed her by the hair dragging her past Sherlock and Mycroft's rooms, where they were looking under the door, to her room. By that time she learned to take it, never saying anything back. As he threw her into her room he muttered, "Vous hostie de merde." She landed on the floor. 

The Holmes were very rich people, but all of them were raised so horribly. Nobody ever noticed though. The kids coming to school the day after beatings like that they only said they got into a fight with each other. 

Delilah had two wonderful friends, Dan and Phil. Soon after the first year of high school died in a car accident. Nobody was there to help her grieve as she was the only one in The Holmes family to be cursed with feelings. 

Narrator

All they did was try and try. They wanted to get on their father's good side but that only made their father hate them even more. Its almost as if The Holmes didn't want children. The kids often found themselves wondering: Why did they have kids if they didn't want them? You'd think with Mr. Holmes beating them and swearing in different languages, the neighbors would call the police. But they never did. Everybody was scared of The Holmes. 

One morning Mrs. Holmes, Sherlock, and Mycroft found themselves awaken by Delilah's laugh. This laugh wasn't one you'd give if someone told a joke, it was a laugh of pure hatred, almost revengeful. Sherlock walked out only to discover Delilah standing over a pool of blood, holding a note in her hand. Sherlock stood there horrified, whose blood was it? He thought to himself. Mycroft walk out soon after. Delilah still laughing as if she'd gone insane. "What is all this racket!?" Mrs. Holmes yelled, cranky from being woken from her slumber. Sherlock still mortified not looking at who was sitting in the puddle of blood, looked at Mycroft who was.... Smiling? Sherlock questioned why his mummy looked terrified, why Delilah was laughing and Mycroft was smiling. Sherlock decided he would look at who it was. As soon as he peeked around the corner he heard Delilah whisper to Mycroft, "Le trou du cul est finalement morte." They knew Sherlock couldn't speak French. "Don't you dare call your father an asshole." Mrs. Holmes screamed. "Wh-what did she say?" Came the timid voice of a 10 year old Sherlock. "William I highly...." Mrs. Holmes tried to say before she was interrupted by Delilah, "I said the asshole is finally dead." Delilah said this in a hushed voice as to not freak out Sherlock more than he already was. "I'll call the police." Mycroft said walking away. 

By the time the police showed up the whole city knew. Some grieving, most cheering. The police had no idea about who had done it. There was too many suspects, everyone really hated this man. It became a closed case just like that. "De?" Sherlock asked looking up, "Yes, sher?" he laughed he liked it when she called him that, it sounding like she was saying yes sir but with a hint of Sherlock. "What did father call you the night before he, you know... I don't understand French." "He called me Vous hostie de merde which means you worthless piece of shit." "Oh..." The little boy said looking down. He didn't expect it when Delilah picked him up and pun around in circles. 

It was a year later when Mrs. Holmes called them front and center, which meant stand up straight and face the front door. They knew an important guest was coming, most likely a man but they weren't ready for the news they received after her showed up. "I'm Delilah, I'm 14. This is Mycroft he is 16 and this is William, preferably Sherlock he is 11." Delilah introduced them to the stranger, getting back into line. "I am Jim Holmes." Sherlock avoided eye contact while Mycroft stared Jim down, so Delilah could put in her deductions.

The children were in Mycroft's room sitting on the floor in a triangular shape, while Delilah spoke. "He obviously isn't part of our family. He is lying about his name. He is gay. He is young, not much older than you Mycroft, 20, or 22?" She wasn't finished when Jim busted through the door. "You!" He pointed at Sherlock, "with me, now!" Sherlock got up with pleading eyes. As soon as the door closed. "And is into little boys...." Delilah whispered. Mycroft looked at the clock and sure enough it was 11pm Mrs. Holmes was fast asleep. They both silently got up following the path that lead to Jim's room. Stopping by the door and listening. Sure enough, Sherlock was crying, trying to scream. Delilah not wanting to see Jim naked had no idea what to do. Mummy wouldn't believe them and if Mycroft ran in he would rape him too. Mycroft and Delilah looked at each other then slowly walked away. Delilah went to play the piano, knowing it would calm everyone down just a tad, Mycroft went to play the violin. (A/N the song above.) They played it all through the night, until the sun started to rise and Mrs. Holmes walked into the living room annoyed. 

Nobody knew why Mrs. Holmes hated the children, maybe she blamed them for the death of her husband. Everyone knew the young 13 year old girl did it, she was more than capable. 

Ever since this man moved in, Mycroft was still being beaten and dealing with it by becoming a bully of his own, especially to the two kids he stopped calling brother and sister. Delilah was beaten, cut and bossed, which of course was nothing new. But it was different coming from this man, someone they didn't know and he didn't know them. She cut her own wrist when someone wasn't hurting her for herself, it was almost as if she missed the pain. Sherlock on the other hand, the poor little 11 year old, had it so much worse. He knew what the man was doing and Sherlock hated himself for it because a voice in the back of his mind knew he even liked it a bit. Soon he found himself participating even, but that didn't stop him from getting hit, he got hit harder and more often because the man took a liking to him. 

All three children of course tried taking their lives multiple times. There is this one particular time I want to tell you about..... Mycroft was 18, Delilah was 15, and Sherlock was 13. Sherlock figured 11 o'clock is a better time than ever to jump off the roof, of their huge, home. He opened the front door, to take the ladder the painter left, when he saw that all too familiar face, "Are your brother and sister home?" Sherlock gulps holding the door open for him. 

"Well I'll be damned." Delilah said, looking at the man, she was taller than now.

"Holy shit." Mycroft says looking the man straight in the eyes. 

"Of course he is alive why wouldn't he be!" Jim yells from the hall. "How did it not work?" He mumbles to himself. "What?!" Delilah yells turning around. 

After that night Jim was gone, the beatings continued but less. The children learned their lesson. But dinner was awkward, timing was strict. Mycroft was no longer a child but of course as family tradition holds it, the oldest cannot move out, he/she must take the property and pass it along to their children. When Sherlock turned 16 he left, an 18 year old Delilah stayed with Mycroft and his parents as he could use "help" around the property. Meaning he needed his best friend. Sherlock moved to a little apartment or flat. 221 B Baker Street was his new home, but he couldn't pay for it himself. This leads us to today......


	3. What Will I do?

"Anyways, John, I'll get to the point. I am Sherlock's older sister. Now this is the first time I have seen my brother happy in 20 years." "Sherlock's only 23." "My point exactly. Anyways, John you make him happy and you and I both know Sherlock does not show emotion often, or even has a sense of emotion. Just between me and you I don't even know if he is human." She laughs. She doesn't seem like a Holmes. "I'm not really getting to the point am I?" She laughs again. Why does she show emotion and they don't? She stands up to turn on the light so she can look me in the eye. "Well, he really likes you and Mycroft and I think he is in love, but we're not sure." She says quickly I almost didn't understand her. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, let me talk slower, ha-ha a 25 year should get this nervous around something like this." I notice she is scratching her arms as she talks. "I just, I don't know what to do right he's my little brother and everything." Her arm starts to bleed. "You're bleeding!" I cut her off. She looks down at her arms, "Oh that, ha-ha. That's nothing, but I really must be going." She says walking out of my room, when she closes my door and walks down the stairs, I hear Mycroft yell, "Jesus Christ Delilah!" "I'm sorry!" she squealed. I could hear the tears in her voice. One minute she was laughing about it and now she is crying. What was she hiding from me? I lied in bed listening to their conversation for hours almost about to fall asleep when I hear something interesting. "Yeah, I guess it would be safe to go home now." Mycroft said. "I'm sure John is awake still, maybe talk to him or play the violin." Delilah says "Stay safe okay De." "Yeah, haha. Way to open old wound right?" she laughs but I can tell it's not a joke. The door slams, Sherlock begins playing the violin. I'm drifting to sleep when I suddenly recognize the song he is playing. 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas'. The last thing on my mind was: tomorrow is Christmas. 

Delilah

"Look, I know you don't understand your feelings yet." Mycroft says. "Invite him to dinner tomorrow." I say. "I guess. He keeps telling me how he is excited for us to spend Christmas together." Sher says, at a boy! "Shall we head home brother dear?" "Yeah, I guess it would be safe to go home now." "I'm sure John is still awake, maybe you can talk to him, or play the violin." "Stay safe De." Sherlock says grabbing my arm, taking off the rag putting a bandage over it. "Yeah, haha. Why to open up old wounds right?" I laugh bitterly. Mycroft and I head home in silence but when we get there we have to set up the table, decorations, the tree and presents. "It's going to be a long night." I whisper. "Why do mummy and father always have us do it, we have maids for a reason?" Mycroft asks, of course it's a rhetorical question, but I answer anyways. "To make us better, because we are horrible children." Mocking my own father's words. "Let's get going then, shall we?" Mycroft states. 

John 

I'm awoken to the smell of eggs and Sherlock cursing. He knows he can't cook, why try? I walk down the stairs, when suddenly the night before comes flooding back. Was this his way of asking me? No, no it can't be, it's Sherlock. He would straight up ask me, right? Suddenly I realize where I am, standing in the door frame of the kitchen. "What's this?" I ask, scaring Sherlock. "I um... well I was trying to.... Umm.... Make breakfast...." Sherlock says blushing.


	4. A Christmas At The Holmes Part 1

John

The inside of the house was beautiful! It was decorated with everything Christmas, it had a fire place, a giant tree, and lights everywhere. It was like it was out of movie, it was perfect, too perfect. 

"I don't understand how Sherlock cannot invite John!" Delilah shouted. "Young lady if you do not keep your tone down!" Who I am assuming is Mr. Holmes yelled. Delilah shut right up after that. Sherlock shut the door loudly. "Me and John are here!" He yelled. Everyone arguing in the other room came out to meet me. "John." Mycroft said shaking my hand. "Nice to see you again." Delilah says. She kisses me on each cheek, as her father scoffs. "So you're John." Mr. Holmes says. Mycroft coughs behind him. I shake his hand nodding yes. Mrs. Holmes looks at me as if I am a disappointment, maybe this was a bad idea.....

"Alright, Delilah if you'll join me in the kitchen so dinner can get finished up. Mycroft set the table, you too John. If you want to eat here, you help out. And Sherlock join your father in the study for a chat." The three of them cringe when Mrs. Holmes mentions a chat in the study. 

Mycroft puts a hand on my shoulder, showing me the way to the Dining Room. "Don't worry about her, she doesn't like new people, especially since...." He trails off. "And don't worry about all this fancy silverware or setting up. I'll show you how." 

After we were all set up Mycroft starting explaining which fork was for what and why there was 2 different types of spoons. 

"Alright boys let us meet in the living room." Mrs. Holmes says as Mycroft picks up a fork. She gives him the death stare, he clears his throat. "Yes, of course. I'll just get some new silverware and meet you there." He straightens out his suit. 

Sherlock

"Father, I have no idea what you are implying." "Sherlock, this man. You cannot ever bring him back." "But father, John is my friend." "You don't have friends." Slap. He slapped me! "I'm sorry father, but this time I do." Slap. He did it again. "It wasn't my idea!" I yell suddenly. I didn't mean to, Delilah was my sister. I didn't mean to hurt her. 

John

"It wasn't my idea!" Sherlock screamed in terror. "So, John where do you work?" Mrs. Holmes asks not even noticing the background "noise" Delilah cringed when Sherlock yelled, was something going to happen to her? Surely they'll just talk. 

Right?

Mycroft tapped my shoulder, taking me out of my thoughts. "The hospital." "Oh, are you an assistant?" She asks, rudely. "Um, no ma'am I'm a doctor." "Oh!" she smiles, "Why didn't you introduce yourself as Doctor Watson?" "Um, well I don't really know." "Mummy, John here was in the military." Delilah states. "Was?" "I was honorably discharged." 

"Delilah, father wants you." Sherlock walks in 

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not." She mumbles

Sherlock is holding is face. 

Was he hurt?

Did Mr. Holmes hit him? 

Was Delilah next? 

"Ungrateful!" I heard him yell. "Sherlock, dear, why don't you take John for a walk" "Yes, ma'am." 

"Where are we going Sherlock?" "I want to show you something." We arrive at a cemetery, marked "The Holmes." I say out loud. He nods opening the gate leading me somewhere. 

A grave.

"This is my mother's grave, my birth mother. Father was having an affair, stupid. John," he looks away from the grave and faces me, "When you look at me and my siblings stand next to each other, we don't look alike. That woman is only Mycroft's mother." 

"Sherlock I...." "Don't say anything John." 

We walk farther through the cemetery hundreds of Holmes are buried here. But we stop in front of another grave and its marked:

Sherlock Holmes 

"Sherlock, how?" "I disappeared for a while. But I came back because I couldn't stay away from someone so dear to me." "Who?" I ask. He was silent till suddenly he screamed, "Bloody Retcon!" I jumped back in shock.

His phone rang. 

"Dinner."


	5. A Dinner At The Holmes Part 2

John

We each sat down. Me and Sherlock next to each other across from Mycroft. Mr. Holmes at the head of the table and Mrs. Holmes at the other end. Delilah is yet to show. "Ah, not to worry Mr. Watson Delilah will be here any minute." Mr. Holmes voice booms. Maids and waiters served us Christmas dinner. 

"Did Mr. Holmes think I liked Delilah?" 

"Hello, De." Sherlock says as she sits across from me. She just nods. 

Nobody is talking. Dinner is going slowly. I don't like this one bit

"Sher (A/N for any confusion Sher is pronounced sure, not cher) will you pass me the salt?" Delilah asks. "Here you go De." 

Mr. Holmes clears his throat. They look up at him, worry filling their eyes, "Just because we have a guest does not mean we have different table manners." "Sorry father." They said in unison. He nodded to them, expecting something afterwards. 

"Sherlock, will you please pass the salt." "I would be delighted to." He makes sure to avoid reaching over food. "Thank you, dear." "You're welcome, Delilah." 

Did he seriously make them repeat that like they were children? Why are they so scared of him? He's just one man.

I tap Sherlock on the shoulder, he looks at me raising an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" Sherlock looked down. His father glared at Mycroft, "Um... John we don't talk till dessert and we don't talk unless spoken to by mother or father." Mycroft explains. I look confused, "This only applies for meals." "Yes, that's quite enough explaining Mycroft." Mrs. Holmes says. 

"And we certainly do not talk about feelings!" Mr. Holmes yells standing up.


	6. A Night At The Holmes Part 3

Delilah   
After father got up and left mummy told us to sit here and continue eating. John looked mortified as he slowly ate his food. When we were all finished, mummy told Mycroft to show John around the house. 

"You couldn't have told him the rules!?" Mummy suddenly yelled. "There is just so many, I couldn't remember them all and it was all a last minute thing." Sherlock quickly explained. 

Mummy raised an eyebrow at me, "Delilah, dear, is John the man you and Mycroft were talking about?" I purposely start coughing, quickly excused myself and ran up the stairs slamming my bedroom door. As soon as the door slammed snow fell pass the window. In one swift move I was looking out the window. 

"Oh shit!" 

Sherlock  
"What is so wrong about being gay?" I asked after getting the 'You are not gay' speech. "Oh shit!" Delilah yelled running down the stairs. She ran towards the door, opening it. 

Snow came tumbling in.   
"Sherlock this house is- oh fuck!" John said walking up to us with Mycroft.   
"Oh hell no!"   
"What's all this racket!?" Father yelled comming into view. "Please tell me Sherlock and the young man can leave."   
Nobody said a word. Nobody even looked up.   
Till Mummy said, "Sorry dear, I'm afraid Sherlock and John must stay." Father mumbling about snow walked away. "Sherlock, you and John can stay in your old room." Mummy states walking away. 

But I dont move. 

I cant move.

John has to be stuck here. 

We're going to be sleeping in the same room. How will he feel? 

I don't want to make him uncomfortable. I've never thought about that before. 

How come I am now?

John   
"Come on John, I'll show you his room." "He's doing it again." "Yes, well he has done it for as long as I can remember." 

"Done what?" The sudden voice of Sherlock made me jump. 

Delilah, not even startled says, "Going off into Sherlock land, palace, or whatever you call it." 

"Okay so this is Sherlock's room. It shouldn't be to hard to find again, it's the only door in the house thats painted gold." 

When I stepped into the room it was like I was transported into a 16 year olds world. Shelock laughs as if he knows what I'm thinking, "I left when I was 16." 

"If you need anything my room is two doors down. Its the black one, and Mycrofts is the blue one. Although I don't recommend bothering him. Umm... oh! We're not allowed out of the rooms past 11 unless told to by Mummy or Father or working." I look over to the clock. "But it's 11:05 right now." "Oh shit! Goodnight, sorry I didn't have time to grab you a spare mattress!" Delilah yelled running out the door. "Oof! Aw! Fuck, Mycroft!" I'm assuming she bumped into Mycroft and now the two are arguing. 

"So what do you want to do?" Sherlock asked sitting on his bed. 

Then it hit me. I'm going to be sharing a bed with Sherlock Holmes. 

"L-lets get to know each other better." I respond to his question. "Oh okay." 

"Earlier your sister called you William twice." I state. "Oh yes, well my middle name is Sherlock. William Sherlock Holmes. What about you? Is it Johnathan or just John?" "Just John." "Oh." "Sherlock I have to tell you-mph." 

Sherlock bloody Holmes was kissing me!

And I didn't even move a muscle. 

Pulling away and facing the wall, most likely out of embarrassment, he whispered, "Goodnight John."


	7. The Secrets Behind The Faces

John  
I woke up to the sound of really, really loud music. At first I thought it was Sherlock but he was still sleeping. It's 5:00 in the morning, why would be up this early? Then I hear her belt out lyrics along with the music. 

And I can't stop till the whole world knows my name. Cause I was only born inside my dreams. Until you die for me. As long as there is a light my shadows over you. Cause Im the opposite of amnesia.

I sat in the bed for a few more minutes listening to her sing songs like, Centuries, Hero and I Don't Wanna Die. Until I've had enough. 

5:20 in the morning

How is no one awake? I walk out of Sherlock's room and knock on the black door. "Oh, John." She very noticeably pulls her shirt so it is covering the shorts she is wearing. "I didn't think it would be you. Haha, um did I wake you?" "Um, yes." "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. It's just they sleep like bears in the winter and this is the only time I can listen to music like this." "Its okay." I laugh, " You're a good singer." "Thanks." 

Delilah   
"Can I ask you a personal question?" John questions. I know what he is gonna ask, they all ask the same thing. "Sure." "Does Mr. Holmes hit you?" "Yes." I left it short and simple. "Come in here, so you don't get in trouble." I open the door wider. Subconsciously letting go of my shirt. 

"Sherlock never tells me of his past." John blurts suddenly. 

"That would be because even though we are rich and livin large. We didn't get anything without work and a beating." He looks at me with pity. "Don't pity us though, if we didn't have that we wouldn't have proved them wrong. Mycroft basically is the Government, Sherlock the worlds only Consulting Detective and Delilah the Military brat that believes in The Supernatural." 

It was silent till; "Can you tell me why Sherlock kissed me?" 

"Wow well um... Sherlock hasn't always been a Sociopath. I guess in a way it's my fault." John looks with confusion. "Let me tell you a story." 

"When Sherlock was younger his only friends were Mycroft and I. When Mycroft turned 16 he shut us both out amd niether of us knew why. So Sherlock only being 12 looked up to me for guidance and for a while I gave him some. Then Jim came along, John Jim raped Sherlock. Mycroft and I did nothing to stop it. I'm so ashamed. Sherlock started joining into the wrong crowds. I still tried and tried, but one day I just stopped. And to this day I don't know what Sherlock did between the ages of 13 and 23." 

Mycroft  
"I dont know what he did for 10 years! 10 years, John!" Delilah started yelling. I look at my clock 6:30 in the morning. I get up and dressed knowing that any second John will be here. 

6:35  
6:40  
6:45  
*Knock, Knock* 

I open the door to a very pissed John.   
"Explain yourself, now!" "Okay, okay here is my side." 

"When I was 15 our father was murdered, or thats what they thought. Anyways I saw who did it. I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when I heard a crash and Fathee scream. I went to go check it out, a body was on the floor and Fathed was jumping out the window. Another man was there too, he winked at me and jumped also. But John, the body looked exactly like Father. That's why when De was laughing and everyone was freaking out, I was calm. But one year later that man knocked on the door. Jim. I could never face him." 

Sherlock  
"Do you know what Sherlock did for those 10 years?" "No, John only Sherlock knows."   
7:05  
*Knock, Knock*  
I open the door but before John can say anything I say, "No, I'm not trlling you now. Lets go before my parents wake up. 

As soon as we were back at the flat I said, "Alright I'll tell you." 

"I didn't do anything for 5 years but when I moved out I went back to Jim. They told you about Jim?" John shakes his head yes, so I continue. "I needed money so I worked for him for 3 years. I stopped because he told me that I was doing so well, stealing for him, that I was bumped into second command. But in order to do so I had to-"   
My phone rang  
Don't continue that story or I will do something you won't like -J.H.

I clear my throat. "I had to kill someone, being 20 and needing money I almost did. But curiosity got the better of me. I asked 'When did you start killing people?' You know what they said, 'Every single person you have stolen something from dies' I quit. Unlike others Jim didn't kill me, he let me go. He thought I was going to crawl back, but I didn't. I got my dream job and found you." 

Then John did something I never thought he would. He grabbed me and kissed me. 

Jim  
"Hello Molly." "Hello." "Jim, Jim Moriarty." I shake her hand. "How would you like to go on a date?" "I would like that very much."   
After The Date  
"You should introduce me to this college of yours, what did you say his name was?" "Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes."


	8. Anyone But Him

Sherlock  
John and I ended up falling asleep on the couch after a hot make out session and a cuddle. The only reason why I am awake is because my phone rang. 

Get em bro! -De

Congratulations brother -M.H.

Theres a body here -Molly

"John, John. Wake up." "Mmmm." "Your going to miss your shift at the hospital." John jumped up and fell off the couch. I busted out laughing, "Thank you, John. That is the first time I have laughed in years." "Jesus Christ Sherlock!" I get up and get dressed, about to grab my jacket when John asks, "Where are you going?" "Oh, Molly has a body for me." "Together then?" John holds out his hand, I take it. "Together." 

When we get there we split John to work and me to the morgue. The second I look at the body and I immediately know who it is. No ID but it is certainly him this time. So I grab a toe tag and write the name. 

Thomas A. Holmes III

"I hope you don't rest in piece Father." I whisper as Molly walks in. I speak up so Molly can hear. "I'm going to take a sample to check." "Sherlock who is he?" "My Father." "Then why do you need to take a sample?" "Because he died once before." Walk past Molly, who is staring at me in disbelief, and head to the lab. 

One Hour Later

"Sherlock?" "Yes, Molly?" "I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Jim." I quickly look up from my microscope, hitting my head. The name reminding me of horrible times. I walk in the opposite direction not even looking. "Is this Sherlock?" Asked the fimilar voice, I drop my tray and turn slowly. Holding is hand Jim said, "Jim Moriarty, nice to meet you." I quickly turn away. Molly not noticing cheers and says, "I'll let you boys chat." She walks out. 

"Did you like my present?"   
"Killing my father?"   
"I didn't of course but yes."   
"Who's next?"   
"Sherlock you have 24 hours to find John, then I shoot him."


	9. John

John  
I pull out my phone and text Sherlock. Which is something I never really have done after getting off work before but I feel like I should this time. 

Going home early. Don't wait up. -J.W.

Afterwards I started walking. My phone rang but I decided to check it when I got back. It was probably Sherlock saying 'okay'. 

"You should've looked at that message." The voice says behind me. Then something touches my back and clicks. 

Its a gun

I drop my phone. 

"You got yourself involve with the wrong family." 

I did, but I love him. 

"Get in the car." 

Sherlock   
"Ta, ta!" Jim walks out.   
*Ding*   
Going home early. Don't wait up.-J.w.  
Go back in the hospital!-S.H.   
John?   
JOHN!   
I call him.   
"DAMN IT!" Voicemail. 

I run to the police station. On my way there I see John dropped is phone. Never a good sign.   
"Lestrade!"   
"Look what the cat dragged in." Donovan said. "I dont have time for this, LESTRADE!"   
"What is it Sherlock?"   
"Its John!" I take a breath stupid breathing. "Jim Moriarty took him, well he didn't actually take him, he hired someone to." "Who? Why?" "Jim Moriarty haven't you been listening?!" "Yes but why?" "Me." 

"What was John doing at the time?

John  
"He has 23 hours to find you if he is even a second late I kill you."   
"Who are you?"   
"Jim."  
"Oh."  
"Oh?"  
"Sherlock is why I'm here."   
"Not just Sherlock, HIS WHOLE BLOODY FAMILY! Sorry John, they love you and we just cant have that." 

He hits me with a bat. 

"What happened to 23 hours!" I spit blood. "22 hours and 15 minutes is how long you have to live, nobody said I couldn't have a little fun.


	10. 5,4,3,2,1

Sherlock  
"We have one hour!" I yell in frustration, I can't think straight!   
"Calm down Sherlock." Lestrade says.  
"58 minutes." I mumble. I throw some papers around till one catches my eye. "I got it! 587 Aero street!"   
"Sherlock thats 65 minutes away!"   
"Lets go!"

John  
"15 minutes." Jim sings   
"Come on Sherlock!" 

"3 minutes." Jim blantly states  
Doors open  
"Police! Stay where you are!"  
"Sherlock, find John!"   
"John!  
"Sherlock!"   
"John!"  
"Sher-mph." A rag, really Jim?  
"Lets not make it easy."  
"1 minute Sherlock, tick-tock!" Jim yells. 

Sherlock  
"Lets not make it easy!" I pause trying to pin point Jims location.   
"1 minute Sherlock, tick-tock!"   
This is one big ass warehouse.   
Hes on the other side.   
I run as fast as I can. 

5

4

3

2

1  
Bang! 

"JOHN!"


	11. Fix It!!

Sherlock  
He shot John.  
In the heart.  
He's dead.  
"I love you, John."

"I win!" Jim says coming out of the shadows, his eyes flickering black. 

"Now!" I yell bitterly  
Lestarde shoots him.  
They're all going to prison. 

2 months 3 weeks 4 days 5 hours 25 minutes 57 seconds. 

I never stop counting, never moving.  
Delilah swears she can find away to bring him back, its why we haven't put him in a grave yet. 

She's delusional, just like me. 

Delilah  
Sitting in a bar is all I do now. Going to Sherlocks twice a week, feeding him. Its not like he eats anyways. Lost in thought we both are. It doesn't even phase Mycroft. Nothing ever does. 

"What's your name sweetheart?" A man ask in a thick British accent, breaking my thought. I turn and face him. 

"Delilah et toi?"  
"Crowley."  
I start to laugh, hard. I take a swig.  
"What does the King of Hell want with little ol' me?" He looks at me confused.  
"He told me you would come."  
"Who?"  
"You know whats funny? I can't get drunk, it doesn't work on me. I dont go crazy, dont get mad not even sad. Interesting."  
"Lets make a deal."  
"Not one for small talk are we?"  
"John for your soul."  
"Hmmm. Fine deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://thewolffearsher.tumblr.com/)


End file.
